I must survive
by all-for-happily-ever-afters
Summary: The life and times of the One and only Lord Voldemort...
1. Chapter 1

' I must survive' 

I do not own Harry Potter or the lives of the Characters in it, all of this belongs to J.K  
Rowling.

31st December 1928

Tom Marvollo Riddle, Son of Tom Riddle and Merope Gaunt, unknown half blood was wrapped in

the semi clean blankets that had just been wrapped around him. Lying next to his dying mother, he

didn't know who he was going to be, what he was going to become. His mother had just muttered to

name him after his father and taken her last breath. Her life was gone. His was just beginning...

'What shall we do with him? We don't even know the mother's name! Does he have a father? Could

we give him to him? ' asked the nurse.

'Not that we know of, the poor child was delirious, saying about witches or something, about being

judgemental' answered the doctor ' No he has no parents or relations, he must live here in the

orphanage there is nothing else we can do. He will live here, for his childhood.

And eleven years later this boy was sitting on his bed at the orphanage thinking of this scene it going

round and round in his head every day again and again, until he was sick of it. The boy threw his

pillow at the wall and screamed:

' Why me, why bloody me? Me, me, me! I hate it!..' The boy went on screaming until he heard the

noise of Mrs. Cole.

' Cut out that racket boy or you'll get a good beating, now shut up! 'The boy shut up, he had felt the

force of Mrs. Cole many times before and believe you me it was not a pleasant experience. He had

gone through it each time, but never screaming, never letting out any pain, never crying, just

thinking: I must survive, I must survive, that was his goal and he was going to whatever it took. The

he heard the voice of the old hag again,

'Tom, you've got a visitor, come down and greet him please! '

'He can come to me! I don't care about stupid old visitors.' Taking his chance but knowing he would

pay for it later.

' Who would ever want to visit Tom!' shouted Billy Stubbs cheekily. There came a knock at the door.

A man in a plum coloured velvet suit, with long auburn beard and hair.

'Tom you've got a visitor. This is Mr. Dumberton – sorry Dunderbore. He's come to tell you – well I'll

let you do it. Mrs. Cole shut the door and left them alone.

'How do you do Tom? ' said the man in the plum coloured suit, holding out his hand. Tom took it hesitantly.

' Who are you?' questioned the boy of eleven.

' I am Professor Dumbledore, I am a teacher at Hogwarts school, your new school if you would like

to come. It's a school for people with special abilities, it's a school for witches and wizards, it's a

school for people with magic abilities. ' Dumbledore then told the boy all the details as he jus gazed

into space. This explained everything... He was a wizard... a wizard who must survive...

This is my first Chapter I'll update soon R&R please??

Love

All-for-happily-ever-afters

xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I must survive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

It was 2 weeks before school started, tom was really excited thinking of all the Power that he could

achieve the things he could do the people and things he could overcome. He could get his revenge

on so many, Mrs. Cole, his father, find out about his mother. This boy was ambitious and not afraid

to show the World just how he was planning to achieve what he wanted.

Ever since the man in the plum coloured suit had visited him, tom forgot his name at present, was it

Dumbledore, Dumberton? Something of that sort anyway, he had been staying in a curios pub, the

leaky cauldron they named it, and he was being looked after by the elderly innkeeper Tom and his

teenage son also called Tom. God he hated that name! It was everywhere, like filth, it was common.

But this Tom, Tom Riddle was going to be unique. He loved that word, different, special, and everlasting.

But anyway, he was walking down Diagon Alley, past all the shops, full of weird and wonderful

things, this world just seemed to click, unlike that stupid orphanage. He was busy getting his robes

when he came across such a large boy he took a double take. He must have been, well at least

eleven feet tall and 4 foot wide. The woman was taking down his measurements to make a specially

built robe for him. He turned around to Riddle.

'Hello, are you starting Hogwarts to? Rubeus is the name, are you excited?' Tom looked at this, what

seemed like a giant, with such an interesting name. Tom was secretly jealous of this boy, Hagrid was

his surname, there were no other Rubeus's or Hagrids, he wanted a name like that. But this boy

couldn't possibly be starting year 7? Tom now not considering that this would be terribly rude, now

said to Hagrid.

'How did you get so big? Can you do magic already? Or are you just some weird freak?' Tom said

bashfully. Hagrid looked as if someone had just slapped him. He went a shade of scarlet and

mumbled

' Erm I guess I just got my growth spurt early, now you shut up! Okay?' and quickly hurried out of the

shop. Slamming the door behind him, Madam Malkins daughter gave him a disapproving look and

went out to fetch her mother.

He then travelled to the wand makers Ollivander's , this was the place he had been waiting to go to,

to get one of those wand things that the Professor had had. This was the shop that though he

didn't know it yet fail him, make his fight insignificant. But to this eleven year old, this was all he

needed. He entered the shop to be confronted by a young man, only about 20 it must have been.

'Can I help you? Looking for your first wand are we? Going to Hogwarts?'

'Yes, I need wand, what's the most powerful wand you have here?' Said Tom confidently. The man

chuckled.

'Ambitious one are we? Well young sir, I'll tell you something, to get the most powerfull wand in all

the wizarding world, first you will need an ordinary wand. Okay, lets try you with this. Beech tree

and unicorn hare, 6 inches, quite brittle, try that.'

Tom gave the wand a quick flick and a glass on the table was smashed into many pieces.

'I think not!' Ollivander said hastily ' lets try something different. ' How about this? Yew and phoenix

feather, 8 inches, quite subtle.' As the to become Lord Voldemort picked up his first wand, a surge

went through his body, goose bumps came up on his skin, he shivered. He saw visions, his mother

and father fighting. His mother giving birth, the orphanage, his school, borgin and burkes and pain, o

unbelievable pain. This had to be the one. If the wand could do that by its self, it had to be powerful.

He paid 8 galleons for it and as he was about to turn around and go, he stopped

'You know you said you have to have a wand to get the most powerful wand? Where is the most powerful wand? Who has it? Can I see?'

' It does not do well to ask so many questions, the wand doesn't even exsist merely a fairy story, now off with you!'

He was shooed out of the shop and began to walk back to the leaky cauldron. Yes this was the wand,

the wand ,that was going to help him survive.

R&r please

XxKatyxX thats my name lol xxxxx


End file.
